Close Proximity
by You are my Math
Summary: Sequel of Seven Billion: Maybe a single apology is all it takes. AU.
**Disclaimed. AU.**

a sequel of Seven Billion

* * *

 **Close Proximity**

by: you are my math

 _I was left breathless by your absence_

 _. . ._

 _She was caffeinated, she liked to wonder things. So when she saw him again one afternoon—when the sun started hiding against the shadows of night—after the very long years of separation, all she could say was..._

 _All the long lost love she had kept on the backseat had came hunting her again._

.

.

If we are going to tell a story, we are going to start at the very beginning, to where it all starts.

But I'd rather start to where it all ends.

When he left me with only breathless stares, and traces of kisses on my cheeks, I mentally created an assurance that this love will last for a lifetime. Boy, was I deceived. I'd never thought that temporary would be the best name to fit the love we once shared.

He anchored me high, so high, I forgot how to land on my feet. He carried me to skies, and up stars in the milky way. He told me my eyes were the simile of coming home, and I've never been so in love with the sound of his voice, or his sweet clothing of words.

He sent me home, but I doubt. It was those butterflies which he sent to me.

If I hadn't been too caught up with this paradisal love we've had, I would've known that in the morning after his kiss on my cheek, he would leave, and never again would come back. If I had been listening to fate, I would've not let him do what he wanted.

I would've not let him kiss me, so in the morning he would die regretting why he hadn't do it, and maybe, just maybe, he would come back to me again.

I longed figured that some loves aren't about happy ever after.

And I was just sixteen when I learned that maybe vices are good for me.

.

.

I was caffeinated, and loved to wonder things.

It was late afternoon, after class, when I saw the figure of you on the other side of this glass that apart me from you.

I thought I was going delusional, I thought maybe emotions had been making the best out of me again. For a moment, I also thought that maybe the taste of this coffee I had been drinking was so sweet I started imagining things out of the blue.

It was late afternoon, I could even saw the gradual changes of light to dark, when it suddenly poured down.

I didn't understand why I suddenly wanted to stand up, leave, and satisfy this urge of hugging you from the pavement where you were standing. You wore dark blue v-neck shirt, and I bought exactly the red coat you were wearing when I've last seen you.

I didn't know why but when I saw red things, my first thought would be you.

It is as though something tells me that this day would be extra exceptional.

I didn't know it was because I would get to see you again.

I should have known.

.

.

Ten years but the kiss you've given me on that day still tinged in my memory.

And I wished I've done better things of making myself forget about that. But whatever I do, his shadows still stayed inside me, so I've got nothing else I can do than to satisfy this desire I still have in me.

When he was looking elsewhere but mine, I stared at him.

When he towered me with his presence, I stood there and took in the idea of him.

When he didn't move, I approached him.

And heaven forbid this overwhelming feeling I had kept inside of me.

He saw me, but everything else was blurry for me already. I couldn't put pass this feeling I shouldn't be feeling already because what else should I think of if he was already standing a few meters away from me. Should I still let rationality took over me?

Should I still do that?

I threw myself at him, and maybe words were suddenly out of his dictionary, as he was already lost of what to say. I couldn't care less about the heavy downpour.

"Sasuke-kun."

Was my first word after long years of separation. I could shout a year worth of indignation, but he kissed me again.

"I'm sorry, Sakura."

And, suddenly I was calmed.

Maybe a single apology is all it takes.

 **fin.**

* * *

 **A/N:** I always told myself not to romanticise heart breaks. But I always have a thing for a happy ending after every angst that I've written. Leave a review, y'all people.


End file.
